


Crimson

by Fa_Untitled



Category: Free!
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_Untitled/pseuds/Fa_Untitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke tilted his head, and from the corner of his eyes he saw a boy, around eighteen, with magenta hair drawn up in a half-long ponytail. He was standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach a book from the highest level of the shelf and failed miserably. Another curse and the boy desperately shoved the long bangs over his face, showing a pair of almond shape with crimson color eyes. Sousuke was stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that love story in a bookstore is romantic.

Monday afternoon. Not so many people hang around this old bookstore on Monday afternoon, and that was why Sousuke always visited this bookstore on Monday afternoon. Sousuke loved books, but he hated crowded place. It’s not like he’s an introvert person, well, maybe a little, but he’s tired of being the center of attention every damn time. Sousuke was self-conscious enough of his own appearance: gorgeous face, tall and well built, and he must be deaf if he couldn’t hear the squeaking and squalling of some random teenage girls around him every time he passed by. However, rather than being an idol, he’d like to be an average guy who lived his life quietly. Unfortunately, his aloof personality just drew more and more attentions as people said he’s a mysterious guy. There were even some absurd rumors about him being a part of yakuza. _Yakuza his ass_.

So there he was, in a corner of this old bookstore where people seldom bat an eye at. He was rummaging the sport magazines stack when he heard a hiss and some curses. Sousuke tilted his head, and from the corner of his eyes he saw a boy, around eighteen, with magenta hair drawn up in a half-long ponytail. He was standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach a book from the highest level of the shelf and failed miserably. Another curse and the boy desperately shoved the long bangs over his face, showing a pair of almond shape with crimson color eyes. Sousuke was stunned.

Sousuke was not a sappy romantic, but those crimson eyes had clearly drawn all of his attention. Even the weekly sport magazine on his hands had no longer interested him. Sousuke couldn’t take off his gaze from the glittery crimson color.

The crimson eyes boy was still struggling with his pointless effort and Sousuke couldn’t keep the corners of his lips from quirking upward. He felt a little pity for the guy, but found it amusing seeing him stretching his arm over and over again with frustrated look while countless curses were slipping from his plush red lips continuously. _Cute_ , Sousuke thought.

Another attempt of pointless effort and Sousuke bet the boy’s arm would sever eventually, so he made his way through the aisle to where the crimson eyes boy stood. Feeling a presence of another person, the boy stood back and pinned his self to the wooden bookshelf behind him. “Oh, sorry,” he stuttered.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow for a second, but then he smirked and stood still. Seeing the other person just stood there beside him, the boy looked up, face irritated. His brows frown and a pair of beautiful crimson beads glared at Sousuke’s teal eyes. _God_ , the color looked even more stunning up close and Sousuke felt a shiver running down his spine.

“Well? Are you going to coming through or not?” the boy in front of him cocked his hip to the side, looked more irritated as Sousuke didn’t move an inch. Without a word, Sousuke only tilted his head and smirked, still focusing his eyes into the pair of crimson eyes in front of him, making the smaller boy fluttered and averted his eyes, pretending to found something more interesting to look at on the floor beneath him, and that was when Sousuke noticed a dust of blush creeping from the tips of the boy’s ears. Sousuke's smile widened.

Sousuke lifted his arm and reached a blue cover book from the highest shelf, effortlessly, and then he nudged the book to the smaller boy’s hand, coaxing him to take it. “You were trying to get this one, right?”

The crimson eyes boy startled, felt embarrassed for his earlier attitude. Hesitantly, he took the book but was still refusing to make eye contact. “Yes, thanks,” he muttered, blushing even harder.

Sousuke chuckled. “So, are you swimming?” he asked, and as he expected, the boy in front of him tilted his head up, a pair of crimson eyes once again gazing through Sousuke’s teal eyes, and this time, they were shimmering beautifully.

“Yes!” the boy answered enthusiastically. “How’d you know?”

Sousuke pointed the book on the boy’s hand. _How To Increase Your Speed In The Water_ was boldly written on the cover. “Pretty obvious, I guess,” he said calmly as he leaned his back onto a wooden bookshelf behind him, hands crossed over his chest.

“Oh yes, of course,” the crimson eyes boy looked down to inspect the book on his hands, chuckled awkwardly.

“So…” he slowly lifted his head and bore his eyes to Sousuke's, “I’m Matsuoka Rin, by the way.”

The boy extended his right arm. Sousuke arched his eyebrows, didn’t expect him to be the first one to introduce himself, but then he smiled fondly as he reached Rin’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“Yamazaki-san?”

“Just call me Sousuke.”

“Then you can call me Rin,” he said, flashing Sousuke a cheeky grin. His crimson eyes glittering as he tucked a strand of magenta hair behind his left ear.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?” Sousuke smiled, his teal eyes locked onto a pair of almond shape crimson color beads in front of him.

Rin flushed, eyes widened, and he blushed so hard. Red tinted his cheeks ‘till it nearly matched the color of his hair, and his eyes. “Wha--?” he stammered.

Sousuke smirked, looked pleased. _This guy has a lot of expressions_ , he thought, and he had already longed to see more of it.

“Well, uhm…” Rin couldn’t find a word to answer back. His fingers tangled to each other as he fidgeting nervously on where he stood. Fortunately (or unfortunately) his cell phone rang suddenly. Rin jerked and immediately checked the screen, he saw his sister name on it. He sighed, felt relieved yet a bit disappointed.

Sousuke was still staring at him, smiling fondly. “You gotta go, I guess?” he asked, still with a collected manner.

“Yeah.” Rin replied meekly, finally tried not to avert his eyes anymore and looked up. They locked their gaze to each other for a few seconds. “Well, see you then, Sousuke… maybe,” he added as he walked to the cashier.

“I’ll be here next week as well,” Sousuke stated, and even as Rin turned his back, Sousuke could tell he was blushing.

After the other boy left, Sousuke announced to himself that crimson had officially become his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ff and English is not my mothertongue, so please, be easy on me ^^v


End file.
